Loving Her and Finding Her
by comeagainlou
Summary: She left for two years without a trace to where she could be in the Aboveworld, leaving behind a madly in love and confused Tarrant Hightopp, not knowing what he'd find, he takes out to find her, bring her back and maybe just maybe return his love.   R&R.
1. 1

**Heyo everyone! It's me! **

**Long time, since I've worked on Alice, since I stopped the sequel. Again; so sorry about that. **

**BUT I'M BACK! And with a new story! This one will center most around Tarrant POV and one or two Alice POV. **

**This is the start and it is a start really, only Tarrant's thoughts and memories a little. **

**Anyway I will let you read, so ENJOY.**

Two years, two years since she left Underland… two years since she left him after her 'be back before you know it' did she mean it?

What if something happened? A lot can happen in two years… maybe she forgot it again, maybe she forget that he was real, and gotten married, probably waiting children or already having one already, gone all 'proper' up there above with that man she told him about one night, Ah yes, Hamish, he probably looks like a Hamish too.

No Alice said she couldn't stand the man she told him so herself and that she would never marry him, he was everything she was not and too stiff, no imagine she said; but there is other men up there wasn't there?

He wondered if she would ever come back to Underland, to him and if she could possible understand his feelings or even feel the same, but that was absurd, he was mad even though she had told him 'all the best people are', telling him they called her father mad for all his 'crazy' ideas, and Alice wasn't like any other women so maybe he had a chance?

He'd never felt this way about Alice until she landed in Underland the second time.

The first time she ended up in Underland he felt very protective of the little girl and cared deeply about her, she became his best friend quickly; they understood each other and she was just as mad as he was in her own way, with her imagine and ideas, and when she left, he missed her everyday, her company and laughter, she was not like Thackery and Mally, she was something for herself.

But the second time she came back, no longer a little girl but a young woman it all turned upside down for one confused Tarrant Hightopp, of course he was ecstatic when she came back and even though everyone else doubted her, even herself; he knew it was her, but at the same time he recognized her he also saw how much she had grown up since her first visit and he found he couldn't tore his eyes away from her; she was stunning.

Even thought it hurt when she didn't remember and he saw that her muchness was gone he still didn't give up, she was in there, and he would found her and he did, no she did.

But when she left even after he gave her a kiss after his dance at the end of the war filled with every bit of his feelings, she still left saying she had things to see and questions to answer, wasn't two years enough? Unless…

But he had waited for a year, saying she would be back before he knew it every time someone would tell him that she wasn't coming back until the year was over and he slumped against his chair with an empty expression where a toothy smile used to be, dropped the teacup in his hand on the ground and the tea spilled out onto the dry grass he'd lost hope.

He got more mood swings and became even more mad, losing control every now and then when Alice would pass his mind, like she was haunting him.

Losing his family left him mad and hungry for revenge, and alone but when the love of his life left without a trace and maybe without knowing she left him empty, like she'd taking something that belonged to him with her and he wanted it back.

And he wanted her back, and he wanted to make her his one way or another, maybe he was mad but he was after all still a man, a man in love.

So why was he just sitting here when his father and mother other than how to become an extraordinary hatter, taught him to stand up and fight for what he wanted? No he was going to try, and if it didn't work he at least tried and then he could move on… if he could.

And he would do that tomorrow, he would go to the queen and ask for help and then he would find her.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKED IT? DISLIKED IT? LET ME KNOW.**

**That was the start; sorry if it is a little messy I will work more on that. **

**So, R&R – REVIEW! If you do… I'll give you a virtual twizzler! YA KNOW YA WANT IT, lol, anyway I mean it, I love Reviews so do it and I'll see you next time. **

**- LK. **


	2. 2

**Heyo everyone again! **

**So 2 chapter is up, I wrote it while I was in school, just watching movie all day and having seen them all I got bored and thought I might as well work on the story. **

**Again sorry if it is messy I am working on that, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway. **

**3 and 4' chapter might be up before next week too if my mind keeps going like it did today but I can't say anything else but to keep up with it and read and review, cause I looooove reviews so review once you're done and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas you are welcome to come with them and I will see if I can make them fit in. **

**This chapter is mostly in Tarrant's mind again but it's starting to grow now, and Mally is here too! **

**Anyway I will let you read now so ENJOY.**

It was bright and early when Tarrant Hightopp rolled out of the warmth of his bed; so early in fact that he doubted even the flowers was up at this time of the day.

Stumbling over to his closet he started to wonder what Alice would like, she had told him she preferred him exactly as he was but he still wanted to look his best for her, maybe even dashing.

And it wasn't like he was bad looking he knew that from back when he lived in the village when they were alive still, that some of the women had checked him when he turned around and tried to get close with him but of course being the gentleman he was he had pushed them away and told them one by one that he didn't feel anything towards any of them and that none of them was the one for him of course back then he didn't know the one for him was Alice, but what if she didn't find him good looking like those women?

Alice had as little told him about this 'London' up Above where she came from and what they would wear, it was not as colorful as down here not even close, no kilt, no top hats (well at least Tarrant's kind of hats) and they HAD to wear the worst things she told him; stockings and corsets, of course being Alice she would try to get out of them every time she had to wear them, so what was dashing up there? Boring colors and tight closets?

While looking over his closet he realized he didn't own anything in the color black (or well one pair of trousers but who counts?), gray or white, dark colors yes but nothing in those colors, he thought they were too boring and neither did he own anything blood red it reminded him too much of the Red Queen and what she'd done to Underland, luckily she was long gone now, banished to the outlandish with Stane but that wasn't enough for Tarrant; he wanted them gone completely.

"HATTA!" A high pitched voice shouted making him snap out of his thoughts that had run wild once again, loosen his grip on a green colored button up long sleeved shirt that was now crumpled up in left side where he had tightened his grip without him even knowing, he frowned but turned towards his work table with his sewing machine on where his friend the dormouse Mally was leaning against rubbing her eyes with her tiny paws.

Was it tea time already? Had he been so lost in his thoughts that time had taken pity on him and went faster?

"HATTA!" Mally again shouted this time impatiently having been standing there a long time trying to snap him out of it without any effort the first couple of times… he had been like this since Alice had left, impossible to get out of his thoughts or daydreams and every now and then he would part his lips and whisper the name.

She hated to admit it; but her Hatter was in love, and he had it bad.

"Huh? Oh sorry, didn't even realize you were here, is it tea time already?" Tarrant asked confused and moved his gaze away from the dormouse to the shirt once again and tried to out smooth it without any luck; sighing he continued to go through the rest of his closet, trying to decide what to wear; hoping to find something so he would look like the other men so he wouldn't stand too much out and get himself too much of attention beside his skin and hair of course, so he could look for Alice in peace without any one thinking he was a… what was it Alice called it? A clown? Yes that was it! She had said that if any of 'them' them meaning the stiff ones up there without any fun or imagine at all only thinking about proper stuff and being proper; saw Underland they would think they ended up in a… what was the word again? Something with the letter C… ah! A circus that was the word, even though he had no idea what a circus was it sounded like something fun, he would have to ask Alice about it once he'd found her.

"No, it's not tea time it is however really early in the morning, you woke me up when I heard you talking with yourself about what to wear and something with you know who, but she's gone now you know that, she won't be coming back… but what are you doing up so early? And why are you talking with yourself about what to wear?" She asked raising her eyebrow that he almost couldn't even see because of it being the same color as her fur, so mostly it was just as her fur had raised.

Should he tell her? No, she might try to hold him back.

"Oh, I got an amazing idea for a hat to the Queen! And I have to get started right away or I might forget and that would just be dreadful! And she is the Queen, got to look my best when I present it to her! I can't show up in my pajamas and slippers now can I? None would take my work serious then, I am the Royal Hatter you know" he told her and turned around to point a finger at her to prove his point further more.

"Oh! Of course, shall I come with you?"

"NO! I mean no, stay here, I need to work in peace and quiet otherwise I might get distracted and then I wouldn't could work now could I?" He told her again while taking out a bunch of closet and threw it into a suitcase he had placed open on his bed to bring with him when he left.

Turning towards her again he ushered her to turn so he could change from his pajamas.

"Oh okay… will you be back for tea later then?" she asked as she turned towards his wall covered in all kind of sketches of all his hat ideas and design he drawn and hung up on there so he wouldn't forget them; most of them already done he just had them and all his other work stuff in his workroom at the castle he had gotten from the Queen so he could work there since he was her Royal Hatter and he needed more space to work and it the Queen had plenty of room to give, almost all of Underland's creatures and people could move in, at the castle if needed.

"Uhm… I don't believe I will, in fact I think I will spend the night there as well" He said as he pulled on his trousers, zipped them up and stuck his sock covered feet in his shoes.

"Oh Okay I will see you tomorrow then" she said sadly but tried to cover it up with a smile; she missed him but maybe time was all he needed right now she thought as she hoped down from the table and walked out of his room without looking back.

He hated to lie but he couldn't tell her the truth… not yet at least he thought as he pulled on the green shirt he had crumpled up earlier and buttoned it up and began to pack his suitcase in better order, cause he was far from done packing not knowing what he might need.

**So? What did you think? Liked it? Disliked it? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW PEOPLE I CAN'T READ MINDS LIKE EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN… JK, of course I can read minds, lol. **

**Anyway review and get another twizzler! **

**See you next time!**

**- LK. **


	3. 3

**This is short, sorry but I didn't get it done with the last chapter, so here it is, I hope you enjoy it even though how short it is, and it is a little fun if you imagine it, I laughed while writing it, so ignore how messy it is and R&R. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Alice In Wonderland, I don't own anything unless I invent something… **

Time really wasn't on Tarrant's side today; he had been locked in his room after Mally left and gotten dressed trying to decide what to bring with him to above and not getting packed after telling Mally he was spending ONE night at the castle, there was way to much things in it to cover one night, more like a month.

But not knowing what he might need it just ended up with him throwing every random thing he saw within reach into it on top of the neatly folded but tightly pressed… forced together clothes that he had repacked over at least one thousand times trying to make as much room as possible by folding it every way he could think off, good thing he was a hatter and not a… suitcase packer, was that even a job? Even a word? Hmm…

It wasn't like luck was in his side either, once he was done with packing it, it almost exploding with all the things thrown into it; it had took him some time to get a good grip on it so he could close it and lock it when his palms got sweaty and losing his grip making pop open and throw out everything he just put into it, in every direction landing around in his room in one big mess.

"Well that went well" He thought to himself as he took in his now slightly more messy room than before and started to collect it all again, this time actually considering what was useful and what was not.

Once again done with collecting things he'd gathered it all in his arms, blocking his view so finding his bed was not the most easy thing, hitting Thackery in the head with broken china was even easier; not realizing the bed actually right in front of him he knocked his knees into the bed frame and lost balance making himself drop everything in his arms onto the bed and afterwards falling onto it himself.

Pushing himself back up and cursing under his breath as he rubbed his stomach that had landed on top on one of his shoes that had landed there had been crushed and pressed into his stomach rather hard leaving a nasty bruise.

So once he was done packing and closed it and secured it closely (couldn't have it popping open and throw out everything on the ground up there, wouldn't help too much with trying to avoid attention, his skin and hair would do that just fine unless the Queen had a kind of disguise potion for him to use while looking after Alice) it was no longer early morning but rather afternoon but other than that he was ready, now all he needed was to get to Marmoreal.

**That was the short chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**The next chapter will be up sometime Sunday or Monday, if I get 4 reviews. **

**I just love reviews. **

**Love it? Liked it? Disliked it? Hated it? LET ME KNOW I'M NOT EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN AND CAN MIND READ): **

**And I thought about the time different In Underland and Above, Tarrant do know it is there but doesn't know how big it is, and I want tell you until fifth or sixth chapter so keep up. **

**See you next time. **

**- LK. **


	4. 4

**Hi everyone! As you may have noticed I've changed my name to LKsView, and I'm back with a new chapter already! **

**Well I hope you will enjoy this one as well, cause I've worked slightly hard on this even though I am not proud, and I feel like the evil Time teasing Tarrant, with taking too long. **

**But please R&R. **

**- Enjoy. **

When he was finally done with everything he could think of before he could leave his home and take to Marmoreal, it had become a little darker outside, 'stupid suitcase, shouldn't have been invented' he thought to himself as he dragged it behind him through the Tugly woods.

Time really wasn't on his side and had never been either; it quickly became darker, speeding up time so Tarrant almost couldn't see which way to go.

Probably laughing his clock off by watching him stumble around in the wood trying to find the right way out, suddenly he remembered how Alice had told him she had spend a long time in it and just found a trace to follow when suddenly one of the creatures this one being the dog and half broom and brushed it away so poor Alice was lost.

Now the dog wasn't here and neither were the trace, luckily Tarrant lived in Underland so he was quiet good finding his way around… in the light.

When Tarrant reached the castle; Nivens looking at him as he neared the front gate greeted him.

"Well hello Tarrant, what are you doing here?" he asked as they entered the castle and made their way towards his workroom to set his stuff.

"Oh, I need to talk to the Queen about a new hat I have in mind so I will find her in a moment, she will love it!" he exclaimed and placed his suitcase on the bed and turned to walk out again when something caught his eye.

The dress… the dress he had made his Alice when she was the wrong size and he had stuffed her in the teapot when the Knave showed up and almost gotten caught it not Bayard was on their side.

Picking it up and turning it around in his hand a tear rolled down his pale cheek, oh how he missed him; stuffing it in his front pocket he made a swear to himself that he would find Alice and bring her back, and make her his, he needed her, all he really needed was her.

"Tarrant?" Nivens startled him he quickly brushed the tear away with his thumb and left the room, Nivens in tow.

"Tarrant! Wait, why in such a hurry and what was that back there? You can't just storm in!" he yelled after him.

Stopping dead in his track he turned slowly to face the white rabbit slowly.

"Listen teh me I need teh show it too Queen, and yeh're in mah way" he told him slowly, his outlandish accent creeping in as he talked.

"Tarrant? Is that you?" a thin voice asked from behind him, turning quickly around his eyes faded back to his normal color as he spotted Mirana standing watching them, with a raised eyebrow and her court all standing behind her watching too waiting on him to answer.

"Yes my queen, I've come to discuss something with you if you have the time" he said and tipped his hat at her as he bowed slightly, straighten up he suddenly got nervous; what if she said no? Then what was he to do?

"Of course, come with me" She simply said, waving her court away she walked into her room with Tarrant in tow.

"So, what can I do for you my dear Hatter? Anything you need new to your workroom or maybe a new design?" she smiled gently at him as she picked up a teacup and poured herself something and pushed a teacup towards him, inviting him a cup, picking it up he also poured himself some and took a sip to calm his nerves before saying;

"I want Alice back my Queen" She merely raised one perfect shaped brown eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"I love her my Queen, I'll of course go to Above myself and find her and bring her back I promise!" He started to speak faster his nerves coming to surface from fear of her saying no, but she did something that shocked him so he dropped his teacup, something he swear he'd never seen a Queen do before; she squealed with excitement and clapped her hands together and gave a little twirl and giggled.

"I knew it! I knew I saw something between you two, but you seemed like you didn't have a clue of it but now you do! Of this is excellent! Oh, and I am sure of Alice feeling the same, I saw it! And I want Alice back dearly too, she was a good friend, no like my court, she didn't see me only as the Queen you know"

He couldn't help himself and gave a nervous chuckle, and he thought he would ramble.

"My Quee-"

"Oh Tarrant after all this time we've known each other we're on first names, I won't hear you call me Queen again, say Mirana" She grinned; he'd never seen the Q- Mirana like this ever before.

"Oh well Mirana, can I travel to Above and bring her back? I need her, she promised she be back before I knew it and she isn't here! Two years I've waited! I'll do it, I'll travel to Above on my own and find her myself, I'll travel tonight I just need-"

"No Tarrant"

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JK, continue! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

His face fell and all hope left him of what she'd just said, he moved his eyes from hers and looked down at his shoes in some kind of shame, like he disappointed someone other than himself; Alice.

His mind kept repeating it over and over again in his head; refusing to believe it, no? She couldn't say no! Why was she saying no? Didn't she just say she wanted Alice back herself and she knew she saw something between them? Was she one of them who were against him leaving? Only she was the only one of them who actually could stop him… she was the Queen after all.

"No?" he finally rasped out and tore his eyes away from his shoes to look at her again, letting her see his eyes had changed from his eyes turn from the blue color that they had taken to be after Tarrant's mood the last year, after he realized that Alice wasn't coming anytime soon and his feelings driving him insane and couldn't show them and express them to the one he needed to show them too and hope for her to return them, to a doll gray and no hope in his eyes as he had the moment she saw him.

She felt bad, but what he was asking for was so big and what would he do if he didn't found her? And where would he stay while being there, she could bring him back, but she couldn't force him to be happy if the plan failed… but she could always let him try, she knew she saw something form between the two of them, the way Tarrant kept looking at her and Alice blushing every time he would touch her, every single touch her cheeks would turn a rosy color and she would look down at her feet, but Mirana could see the small smile playing at the young girls lips and how nervous they both were, and how they had no clue they were in love.

Now, Tarrant was in full blow having it bad and almost begging her on his knees to bring Alice back to Underland, and taking everything on his shoulders so he could do it.

"Tarrant, it's so big what you're asking for, I could send you up there yes but where would you stay? And what would you do if you don't find her or if you see something you don't like? You don't know what you may find or not find up there Tarrant, I've only send McTwisp up there and the only reason is because he was born up there and fell down here, he knows the his way around, you however don't and I can't send both of you up there" She told him sadly and patted his arm but he stepped aside.

"But you could trust me, I just want to find her, you can decide anything you want just don't let me be away from her! I can't stand the waiting anymore please Mirana!" a tear rolled down his cheek, pulling out the dress of his pocket he handed it over to her which she took.

"Please, I' beggin' yeh mah Queen" he begged, as he looked straight in her brown eyes.

**Poor Tarrant don't you think? **

**Cliffhanger! Hate and love those! **

**So what do you think? Loved it? Liked it? Disliked it? Hated it? (I surely hope you don't hate it!) REVIEW. **

**Please Review, I want to know what all of you think of this story, and so sorry if you find it messy, I try my hardest to make it better. **

**Now the next chapter may take a little longer cause I'm trying to make them longer each of them but that much I can't do apparently good enough cause they always end up short no matter what I do but it's chapters so I think we all will survive. **

**See you guys next time. **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
**

**- LK. **


	5. 5

**Hi everyone. **

**So this is the fifth chapter, it's finally time for Tarrant to leave to Above! Excited? **

**Okay just to bring it up, I'm not English or American, I'm Danish so my English isn't perfect when I write but I try my best, and I know I got a problem with comma, I'm working on that. **

**Now I don't know if I got 'conditions' wrong but if I did, please tell me, it's kind of embarrassing in some way but anyway, R&R and enjoy it is all I can say. **

**Oh! And sorry if it's short, I can make more if it's short, I can't write long cause then it all get's cheesy and such. **

**But enjoy. **

She stood watching him intensely for a long time trying to make up her mind.

She always wanted what was best for everyone but this? This was different cause she didn't know anything.

He could go up there and get her back and they could end up together like she wanted them… or he could find something he wouldn't want to see and get broken even more and he was broken enough; but none knew what he could find up there once there.

The poor man was even worse than when he lost his entire clan, when they left him, they left him alone and angry… but when Alice left him? She left him empty.

And it was indeed heart breaking to see him like this, everyone had tried something to bring some of him back but nothing worked.

Sometimes he would stare out in nothing, everyone who tried anything wouldn't get through except the one who wasn't there and then suddenly he would part his lips and rasp out her name.

She would hate herself if she denied him his love but even though she saw it coming from both of them, it could have changed with Alice up there, she could be married and with children and Tarrant would get heart broken to see his feelings unreturned, but he had to try.

She took a deep breath and then;

"Okay you can leave," She said clearly.

"Please Mirana, I promise I will- wait what? You'll let me leave?" He asked confused while blinking a few times trying to get it through.

She was letting him leave? And after that speech she gave him? Just like that?

"But!" of course she wasn't going to let him leave like that, what was he thinking?

"But?" he asked, his voice mixed with fear and hope all in one, fear mostly because of it was something that was entirely impossible, hope for if it wasn't impossible and she was letting him leave.

"I want you to carry this little enchanted mirror with you every where, all the time… it's so I can get through to all the time, I can't risk anything so if something goes wrong I'll bring you right back" she told him, but before he could even open his mouth she continued with conditions number two.

"And number two, I will let you have a deadline, you get ten days to find her and bring her back, nothing else, you can't stay up there too long otherwise you might lose you memory entirely, you understand Tarrant?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to argue about the deadline that it wasn't enough but thought better of it, she was the Queen; he wouldn't stand a chance against her and he didn't want to lose his memory either.

"I understand my Quee- Mirana, when can I leave then?" he wondered and followed her as she walked out of her room and down the hall.

"You can leave right away if you are packed and ready, you will go through the looking mirror, and return through it.

It will be very much easier" she exclaimed as she walked into a new room guarded by two huge armors with swords which looked extremely sharp making Tarrant shudder to thing of being of the end of it, and he had tried to be at the end of a sword even almost getting his head caught of when he was captured by the Knave.

"Tarrant, you okay?" Mirana asked worried when he stopped outside the room and kept starring at the armors.

Snapping out of his thoughts he quickly apologized and followed into the room where the mirror must be held.

"Yes I am ready, I got my suitcase in my room, shall I go get it now? I can-" he started to ask but stopped dead in his track when he saw it… it was enormous, how the room could be high enough to have place for it was him a wonder but then again he was in Wonderland wasn't he?

"Pretty isn't it?" She asked clapping her hands together in excitement,

"Oh yes, quiet… stunning" he replied weakly and walked over to it, examined it more closely.

"This will take me to Alice?" he asked with some amazement in his voice, this was much better than having to take the rabbit hole, why didn't he know about this?

"It will take you to this 'London' yes but Alice you must find yourself, we're still not quiet sure how it works yet to take you to someone only some where" she stated, sadly.

"Maybe I can make it work? If I focus on Alice then maybe it will bring me close enough, it most work someway" he wondered but then quickly running out of the room and a little after he was back, his suitcase in hand.

"Okay I'm ready"

**That's it for this time guys; hope you enjoyed it. **

**It's a little cliffhanger don't you think? **

**What do you think? Loved it? Liked it? Disliked it? Hated it? Let me know what you think by clicking on the 'Review' button and write please. **

**Remember to review! **

**See you next time!**

**- LK. **


	6. 6

**Hello everyone! I know this is really short but I thought I would be nice and really send Tarrant off, so this is only about that, and the next will of course be longer. **  
**Again sorry for my lack of comma or too many of them, I got a problem with those I hope you can live with it and still enjoy the story. **

**Remember to review please, I love reviews.**

"I think that clothes will do just fine, you will fit in perfectly up there!" Mirana reassured him as she eyed the outfit on the rather uncomfortable looking Tarrant.

Looking down at himself he frowned; black pants, a white shirt tugged in them and over that a brown waistcoat and of course a black jacket.

He swore to himself once this was over he would never again wear something so boring and dreadful as he put it ever again; it just wasn't him.

It wasn't just his clothes that had changed, his skin color had changed to a normal tan but slightly pale color from a poison Mirana had made him so none would think he wore 'clown' make-up.

They tried changing his hair color as well but it simply refused to change… so they had smoothed it into a short pony tail and half hided away under a black top hat which Tarrant had eyed warily when he saw it; almost burst out of the room to run away if the armors didn't hold him down from his first trying to get away from wearing any of it.

"What if Alice won't recognize me or like it? It would ruin it all!" not that he would blame her; there was nothing mad over it.

"She will!" she said simply, leaving no room to argue with her in her tone.

Sighing he hoped down from the chair he had been standing on to look himself over and moved over to pick up his suitcase.

"Now moving on.  
Remember you got ten days to find her and bring her back to Underland; the moment you step through you're time will start, and if you're not here the moment it run out I will bring you back.  
With or without Alice, I can't risk you losing your memory" she reminded him sharply, stepping into her Queen character.

He still wasn't happy about having a deadline but he nodded.

"Are you really sure that you're ready? Remember Tarrant you don't know what you will find once up there" he flinched, of course he was scared because he didn't have a clue, all he knew was that time ran differently up there but it was worth a try, if it didn't turn out the way he wanted it to then at least he tried, didn't he?

Nodding once again she sighed, neither did she know anything about what he could find; she just hoped it turned out for the best.

"All right then, the mirror is in your front pocket of your shirt, do not lose it! If you do, I won't have any connection to you and the other way around.

So if you do I will have to bring you back before time.

Do you understand Tarrant?" patting his front pocket to check the mirror indeed was there and finding it was he nodded again.

"Good… and you got everything you need, then I guess you're ready to go so off with you" she smiled softly.

Tightening his grip on his suitcase and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and his racing heart, he stepped through.

And he was gone.

"Good luck Tarrant" Mirana whispered to the now empty place where Tarrant Hightopp her royal mad hatter stood only a minute ago.

**So what did you think? review. **

**Next time. **

**- LK.**


	7. 7

**Short again, I know but I write best short and then there can be more chapters. **

**I know with the commas, and sorry about them and I am working on them but I hope you will survive, read and enjoy the story anyway. **

**So this came out rather fast, a day after the last chapter, I'm getting better, and I'm also writing to other stories (one published, 'Moving on and Falling' and one I want done fully before posting it. **

**But I shall let you continue. **

**-Enjoy.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW. **

The moment he stepped through everything grew black around him and he couldn't feel anything around him, where was he? This couldn't be 'London', he clearly remembered Alice telling him that there where lots of buildings, stores, parks and bright.

This was just nothing.

Pulling out the mirror from his front pocket, he poked it a few times and turned it around in his palm once, twice; he had no clue how to use it, that maybe would have been a good idea to ask about before leaving.

"Hello! Mirana, anyone?" he shouted at it and still nothing changed about it; it just showed his reflection as every other mirror do.

'Well that was helpful' he thought to himself as he put it back and started to turn around himself in a circle, trying to find any light, but came up empty.

Reaching out his arms as long as possible in front of him he started to take small steps hoping to find a wall but again came up empty.

Groaning he turned to the other side and did the same but no wall came, instead… he fell.

And he fell and fell and fell and fell, he just kept falling.

'I wonder if I'm ever going to keep falling' but just as the thought passed through his mind he collided with the floor.

"Umph!" he groaned as all air was pressed out of him but got up anyway and once again found himself face to face with a mirror.

"She could have told me about this," he crumbled and stepped through.

When he was through bright light hit him square in the face making him block his view with his arms and bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going! Have you ever heard of looking ahead?" the person yelled, startling Tarrant to drop his suitcase over the man's toes.

"OW! What the hell are you doing?" he yelled louder making a few people passing by stop to look at the scene.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you, the light was blocking my eyes and then I just lost balance, I'm new here so I don't know my way around and then I just didn't see you and I walked into you and then you yelled and" he kept rambling not quiet sure what to say, he couldn't just say "Well I'm from Wonderland"

"Stop it!" he snapped, what an angry person, no muchness; no wonder Alice didn't like the place.

"Sorry… is this London?"

"Hmm… yeah this is London, what else should it be?" he laughed snobbish, "Where are you from then? If you're not from London," he hadn't thought of that! What should he say? He didn't know anything other than what Alice had told him about… "China!" he blurted out quickly earning a raised eyebrow from the stranger.

"China you say?" he said, "You know, I know someone who just returned from China, maybe you know her?" his eyes grew wide, Alice! It must be Alice he was talking about!

"… That depends on the name, there are many in China" Tarrant tried weakly not wanting to seem too eager.

"Alice, Alice Kingsleigh" he shrugged,

"YES!" he shouted and then froze, "I… I mean yes, I ran into her, do you know where she is? It could be nice to meet her again, she seemed like fine young lady, and don't you think so?"

He snorted loudly, "Fine young lady? No. She's mental that one, just like her father" he said nonchalant,

"Donnae, ya talk 'bout Alice like tha'" he growled deeply his accent creeping in along with his anger, none should talk like that about his Alice, his Alice wasn't mental.

"What ever happened to your accent? Are you one of her mental friends? Didn't know she had any," he laughed shortly before a clenched fist hit him in the side of his head. Hard.

"What was that for? Do you not know who I am? I am a lord!" he yelled, clutching his head and tried getting up.

"Tha' was for talkin' like tha' 'bout Alice!" he yelled right back, his temper boiling over.

"Well it's the truth," he snapped once he was standing on his feet and glared at Tarrant.

"Donnae ya got any respect?" he growled, he would have walked away but this man was the one who could lead him to Alice so he had no other job than to stay.

"Pft, of course I do", 'who told him that lie' he thought to himself, and waited a little for his temper to calm down and his accent to leave.

"Anyway, I would be delighted if you could show me to where Alice is living" in a force kind tone.

"I might as well, but mark my words if you do any trouble I will send you back to where you came from!" he threaten,

"Noted. My name is Tarrant Hightopp, and you are?" he asked as he reached out his hand towards the man who's name he still did not know.

He did look like a,

"Hamish, Lord Hamish Ascot"

**I love cliffhangers… sometimes, depends on the story what about you? **

**I rather like this chapter, what did you think? Loved it? Liked it? Disliked it? Hated it, so review and let me know, I want reviews. **

**Reviews, reviews… I think you got the point. **

**See you next time. **

**- LK. **


	8. 8

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've been on vacation and doing homework and such stuff and had a bit of writer block, but I'm back now! **

**I know this is extremely short but as I said before, I write best if it's not so long and the story will be longer. **

**Sorry if there are any mistakes and such, I hope you can live with it. **

**I've made Hamish a bit different, a little nice but he still will be a pain in the arse and snobbish but I will make him a little friendly with Tarrant. **

**- Enjoy.**

He should have guessed it; Alice had told him about him and much of all, he did indeed look like a Hamish.

His mouth must have dropped wide open in shock cause it made Hamish smirk even bigger and Tarrant could see his awfully white teeth, almost worse than the light.

"I take it that you've heard about me, hah! I mean who hasn't?" probably everyone, that was why they were going in one big circle around him.

"You could say that, Alice told me a little, not much but enough," he said after a moment of considering what he should and should not say.

"Very well, shall we go then? But I must tell you my dad is throwing a welcome home party for Alice so maybe you should get a gift so you don't seem so uninvited even though you're coming with me" he had a point.

Nodding, they made their way into the streets of London, open eyes for something that could be worth called a present.

He wasn't sure how long they had been looking until his eyes caught sight of something shiny in one of the many shop windows and quickly walked over to get a closer look.

It was a gold ring with a brown stoned that reminded him of her deep brown eyes, that he could lose himself in so easily without knowing it.

"It looks cheap" he heard Hamish say behind and turned his head to see him looking at the ring with a disgusted look on his pale face.

"I think it looks unique, I even think Alice will like it" he said and walked into the shop not bothering to see if Hamish followed or not, the ring over the door told him that he had.

"I saw the ring in the window and I was wondering what was the price?" he asked the old man behind the counter.

"For you? 10£, you look like you're trying to impress someone" he winked at him and walked over the window and took the ring from the holder it had been sitting in and showed it to him.

"Yes, I'll take it!" he said grinning madly, he could just see it on her finger, beside another ring on a certain finger on a certain hand one time in the future he hoped.

"All right, I'll just wrap it up for you and then it's ready" he said as Tarrant handed him the money, he smiled and nodded and turned to Hamish while waiting.

"Are you getting her something?" he asked after a moment,

Hamish shrugged his shoulders.

"No, we're not on gift her and me" he exclaimed.

Maybe he was a stuffed up proper guy but he wasn't that bad, he could have been worse Tarrant thought to himself but he still didn't like him, he insulted his Alice.

They stood talking about the party when the man came back and handed him a bag, they bid goodbye and left the shop.

"Now, my dad does not know that you're coming but I'll cover that, believe I'm not glad for this but I guess I can do her a favor this once" Tarrant grinned, he was going to see Alice!

**That was it for now, I will have next chapter up next week probably, or late Sunday, I don't know. **

**So what did you think? **

**Loved it? Liked it? Disliked it? Hated it? Review and let me know.**

**I hope you will review cause I know many has this on alert, but not many are bothering to review, but it would be nice to know you're thoughts on the story. **

**- See you next time.**

**- LK. **


	9. 9

**Well… I said that the next chapter would be up next week but I started writing and was done before I knew it and yes I know it's short but enjoy anyway and ignore the comma problem please. **

**But I mean it, the next chapter will probably be longer and that will take a little to write so it will be up next week. **

**- ENJOY. **

Once they had gotten a carriage they were finally on their way to Alice and Tarrant couldn't wait.

In fact Hamish kept sending him sandaled looks because he wouldn't stop bunching up and down.

Bunching mostly out of excitement but also out of being over the head nervous.

He just couldn't believe that he was going to see Alice again, and he couldn't wait! But what if she didn't remember him? Or… no he couldn't think about that, he promised himself he would think clear.

"Would you just sit still!" Hamish finally snapped at him, having had enough of watching a grown man act like a child.

Tarrant however didn't stop; his mind too far away from this place to could hear him mutter "one more mental, great"

How ever long could it take to get to the place? If he were in Underland it would… well probably last longer since mostly of the time he would walk everywhere.

But then again, he would always have company since the flowers would be there and they weren't near as snobbish as Hamish.

"We're here so you can sit still," Hamish told him when the carriage came to a sharp stop outside a large white house, making Tarrant bang his head into the front of the carriage.

Hamish laughed at that while Tarrant rubbed his poor head and stepped out of the carriage, top hat under arm.

"What a nice house you have" he said once he found his voice again,

"Thank you… would you stop spinning!" he whispered fiercely when he saw Tarrant kept turning around in circles, no doubt searching for Alice.

Beginning to be dizzy Tarrant stopped and walked ahead.

"Thank you, everyone was looking at you… but we're going to find Alice soon, she might not even be here yet. Oh there's her mother! HELEN!" he called loudly making the elder woman turn around to face the two men, one of them being the man she had planned for her daughter to marry and the other someone she wasn't quiet she knew.

"Hamish, how good to see you and what a lovely party your father wants to throw for Alice's return… and who may I ask are you?" she asked turning to only face Tarrant who blushed.

He was here to meet Alice not her mother! What would he say? Of course he couldn't tell her, what he was intending to do because then she would probably lock her daughter up.

"Tarrant Hightopp ma'am" he responded, unsure of what he should call her of course he knew she was Helen Kingsleigh but she only knew that he had heard Hamish calling her Helen.

"You seem like a fine young man… have you met my daughter? I'm sure you will love her!" she said taking his arm and leading him away, he sent a shocked look to Hamish, unsure of what to do but Hamish only shrugged and walked after some twin girls.

"Actually I already know your daughter, I've met her in China and I'm here for a short trip and thought I'd said Hello to her" Tarrant tried, Helen stopped in her track.

"You have? What do you think of her? I hope she behaved good" she asked, wide eyes.

"Oh yes she did and I think she is a wonderful young lady if I may be so bold to say so about your daughter"

"You may, come on dear let's find her, I'm sure she will be happy to see you again" 'if she remembers' he thought to himself.

"Oh there she is! Alice dear I have someone you might want to say hello to!" Helen called, Tarrant tried to back out of her grip, considering running away before Alice would see him but no such look.

Alice turned around and looked over at them, she looked just as he remembered; stunning.

He started to wonder if she didn't remember him or recognize him when she didn't do anything and felt uncomfortable when suddenly Alice's eyes got wide.

She knew.

**Well? What do you think? Liked it? Loved it? Disliked it? Hated it? Review and let me know cause I know many have it on alert so review. **

**See you next time! **

**- LK. **


	10. 10

**So this is it! The meeting! Excited? Now, the next chapter will take a little week to come but it will be here soon enough and if you notice this is slightly longer as some of you wish for longer chapters. **

**I know I got some mistakes and I'm glad that you tell me cause sometimes I can't be sure but I try my best to keep you guys pleased. **

**This is mostly Alice POV cause I thought we should see her reaction Tarrant's reaction is in the next chapter. **

**I'm sorry to say that this story was meant to be short so it will soon end, it wont be 20 chapters long. **

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter so I will let you read on. **

**- ENJOY. **

**AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**

Alice POV.

She had been standing talking with some of the guest about her trip to China when she heard her mother call out her name from behind her.

She first considered running away and hiding, and maybe, just maybe stumbling into a certain rabbit hole.

But no such luck, she was caught and she thought she had done a good job hiding from her mother ever since they stepped out of the carriage by running into the mess of people in the Ascot's garden.

Her mother was like a hawk.

Her mother had once again started to try out every suitor she could find for her daughter when she returned from her trip, it was at this moment she wished she still was there or never had left Underland.

And Alice still declined every one of the suitors, 1. She didn't want any of them, 2. She wanted to fall in love and not being almost forced to marry because her mother wanted it and 3, she was already in love.

Turning around she saw her mother standing with a tall pale man, probably a little older but not much more than Alice, but a suitor nonetheless.

As she got closer she noticed the man looked quiet familiar but she couldn't put a name on him, but he did remind her off…

She continued walking towards them, eyeing the man closely and had to fight back raising an eyebrow when he blushed.

"Ah Alice, Hamish said to me you know this man from your trip to China?" Helen asked when she was within reach and stopped in front of them confused.

The man eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but Alice beat him to it.

"Not that I remember but I met many, if I talk a little with him and knew his name maybe that would help a little" she said, "Look mother, there is Mrs. Ascot, why don't you go talk with her? And please thank her for throwing the party, I've only gotten to thank Mr. Ascot so far" her mother was ready to say no and stay but decided against it.

Knowing her own daughter, Alice wouldn't utter a word when she was listening.

"Fine, but mark my words, I will get to hear the story!" she said sternly, making sure they understood, she walked away over to Mrs. Ascot when the two nodded together.

"So who, may I ask are you sir? Cause I can't really put a name on you" that wasn't the truth, she could but she couldn't be sure, he was in Underland, there was no way he could be here above.

When she was there the Queen had told her about that it was mostly only and would only be McTwisp who would travel to Above, since it would be too dangerous sending anyone else up there and therefore it was only if it was extremely important.

She could have been back there by now with him, but the trip had been longer than she expected and nearly took three month to finish.

She just arrived home two days ago, and the plan was to leave her Mother, sister and Mr. Ascot a note each and ran away when the night came but then the Ascots decided to throw her a welcome home party in their garden and she had no other choice but to come.

The good part however about having to come was that the way to Underland was a little walk away from the Ascot's garden.

But she didn't want to stay any longer here and that was the last thing she wanted.

She wanted to go home to Underland, home because everyone was mad in his or her own way and none would judge her and think about locking her up somewhere far away from everything.

Home because the man she had fallen in love with when he saved her from the Red Queens guard and let himself be taking in her place and the man that understood her was there.

Of course she would miss her mother and sister but they would surely understand one day, and when her mother heard that she had found someone she at least leaving her happy with that.

She missed someone who understood her and would listen to her; none was around here now that could now that her father was gone, even her mother and sister didn't.

Sometimes she didn't get how her mother and father had gotten together in first place, since they both were so different from each other, but then again opposite sometimes attract.

He had always been the one who taught her to be herself and believe in everything she believed, not care if anyone judged her because it just meant that they didn't know how it was to dream.

And now that her father was gone, the only one left who really did understand her like he did; was in Underland.

He'd probably thought she'd forgotten him and moved on… if he did feel anything towards her at all, other than just the champion and the little girl who invited herself to their tea party.

He looked nervous at her for a moment before taking off his hat, placing it under his arm he bowed slightly, showing off his wildly orange hair, which looked like it had been stuffed into the ponytail.

She started wide eyes at the hair and just caught him saying "Tarrant Hightopp" before a rushing sound was in her eyes and she could only stare at him as he straightened himself.

Tarrant POV.

He was shaking inside with fear, the fear that she didn't remember had vanished by the way she was staring at him, that made him a little happy but the way she looked at him made him doubt.

Maybe she didn't want to see him after all? He considered backing away quickly while she was in that state of shock and then just run out of there.

And then… then she burst out laughing.

He chuckled slightly but was blushing slightly from all the people looking at them with odd expressions and nervous, cause he had no clue about what she was laughing about.

"What are you laughing at Miss. Alice?" he asked, watching her as she tried to calm herself down unsuccessfully.

"I can't keep having these dreams! I was so sure I was awake this time… why are you haunting me?" she asked once she was quiet, even though she had nearly laughed her head off there was no amusement in her brown eyes.

Gently taking her arms, he led her away towards the trees, so they could talk in peace.

**So what did you think? Loved it? Liked it? Disliked it? Hated it? Review and let me know. **

**REMEMBER IT'S CALLED REVIEW. **

**See you next time! **

**- LK. **


	11. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Hello everyone! It is just I, with an author note. **

**Nope, sorry to tell you guys; it is not a new chapter! And don't worry either it's not a note saying 'I'm sorry… the story is dead!' that would be dreadful to do, and I've done it before and I hate it. **

**The story is alive and well and the next chapter is in wok! But moving on why this is a note. **

**Well I've read the story over and some of you have spotted some spelling mistakes and I've just spotted them myself now; don't find me stupid, I know what the words mean and what the right word is and such… I'm just so full of energy when I write a new chapter and just spots the little mistakes and the worse when it's too late… okay, maybe I'm a little dim then. **

**MOVING ON! I'm gonna go over some of the mistakes, **

**In chapter 6 where I tell you Mirana has given Tarrant a 'potion' and not poison as I wrote… surely Tarrant would be dead by now if it was so it's POTION that's the right word. **

**In chapter 6 again where Tarrant 'jumped' down from the chair he had been standing on and not 'hoped' I was thinking Danish by then there jumped is 'hoppede' (Danish) that means jumped and sounds like hoped. Or is it 'hopped'? You probably know better than I, since I don't have English as first Language. **

**I can talk it well but I got grammars when I write, but doesn't everyone? **

**In chapter 9 when Hamish sends Tarrant a 'scandaled' look and not sandaled, that would just be weird. **

**That's some of them and if any of you spots some more, you're welcome to let me know. **

**I will be off then, see you next time! **

**- LK. **

**OH AND ALSO! If any of you should happen to like Harry Potter, go read my one-shot 'Sparks' its Fremione I adore them, and leave a review! The story will soon come with a sequel so I hope you will… Do it. JK. Please? **


	12. 11

**Well, I'm not really that proud of this chapter, a little messy and if you see any mistakes you're welcome to tell. **

**This story is close to its end, maybe… 3 more chapters? I'm not sure. **

**Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I will let you read on. **

**- REMEMBER THE THING CALLED REVIEW.**

He couldn't stop wondering what she meant with that as Tarrant led a quiet Alice towards the trees away from the prying eyes.

What did she mean when she asked why he wouldn't stop haunting her? He would never do that to his Alice, and he would never want to see so much pain in her eyes as he had.

And most of all, he was causing it, even though he had no idea.

But should he then say that she was in some way haunting him too by being so far away? No he couldn't do that, she was sad enough it seemed.

Mean while in Alice's mind things weren't must clearer than Tarrant's.

She couldn't understand, she thought for sure that the dreams had ended but then suddenly he turned up and she couldn't be sure.

Of course she knew now that Underland was real and she never did forget it, she had too many proves that it was real for it to be a dream.

Like when she had crawled up the rabbit hole and was on her way back to the party she noticed that still had the nasty wound that Bandersnatch had given her when she tried to get the sword and wasn't on good teams with it.

Now she thought about the Bandersnatch she rather missed the huge creature.

But she knew it was all real, but lately she had had a lot of dreams about a certain mad hatter who was standing who had come to an stop amongst the trees.

He had always been there in her dreams and it was hurting her cause she knew she would wake up every time… alone.

But the man in front of her looked so real and so worried, she had to fight the urge to reach out and touch him to make sure he didn't slip through her fingers.

"Why?" she finally asked, she had to know.

"What do you mean Alice?" he asked confused, frowning.

"I want to know why you keep haunting me! I'm sorry I left you; I know it was a mistake but I had to finish things up here before I could stay in Underland… with you. I was ready to go back two days ago but I couldn't because of this party, now please… stop I'm sorry!" a tear slipped down her cheek.

Reaching out, he gently brushed it away with his thump and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry if I did that to you even though I had no idea I did… but I'm not a dream Alice, you have to believe me… I'm here" he said softly.

"How can I be sure?" she asked quietly, "how can I be sure, the moment you tell you're here and you suddenly disappear" he frowned at how unsure why was, like her muchness was breaking it, not gone, certainly not gone but breaking into pieces from being scared of getting hurt.

She was a very strong young woman, always standing strong with what she thought and Tarrant loved that… but her now she looked so small, but no the same small as if she had drank some of the 'drink me' potion and shrunk… no just a scared small girl and he had never before seen her like this, not even when she had to the Jabberwocky.

"I would never do that to you Alice… I've traveled all the way from Underland to Above just to find you and ask you… beg you if necessary to come back with me" he said softly, his eyes filling with hope.

"Did the queen send you?" she asked, somewhat nervous.

"… No, she did not, I send myself, of course the queen agreed to let me go get you… other than that, no I came myself. Of course everyone miss you… I miss you" her eyes widened at the last part, "what?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

This was it; he was going to tell her everything.

And if she didn't feel the same that was fine of course it was heart breaking but he would make it… if she just came back with him. He knew he was mad but if she came with him, maybe just maybe he had a chance to win her heart.

"I want you to know that this started the second time she came to Underland… I love you Alice, I know it seems so sudden and maybe that's not how you do it here above but in Underland we just come right out and say it and hope for the best. I understand if you don't return any of it and I'm not mad, no I could never be mad at you but I wont lie, of course it would hurt but I could live with it… but you can take all the time you need but come back with Underland with me, we could work this out cause I know we can, you're the champion you can do every- mmpf!" he exclaimed when Alice threw herself at him laughing and he couldn't help but chuckled of how happy she suddenly seemed.

"You crazy mad man! I love you too Tarrant Hightopp" a wide smile spread across his face, his toothy smile that always made Alice melt, maybe to some it would look ridicules but to her it made her heart swell.

"Oh you can't imagine how happy that makes me Alice! I've waited two years to hear that and now I have, and I was so worried about everything and Mirana also but now it all turned out okay!" he grinned madly but Alice was looking at him shocked.

"What is it Alice?" he asked worriedly, did he say something wrong?

"Two years?" she asked, her lips barely moving, shock still written all over her face.

"Aye two years I've waited, and I was close to stop but then I decided I would come get you and here we are now"

"But Tarrant it's been only… three month time here!" he almost dropped her of shock.

He knew time ran different but he didn't know it was that big a different, if he had known he would have given her some more time but probably eventually gotten her at some point.

"I didn't know, none knows how time does anymore, I bet he's still angry with me," he thought out loud.

"It was like when I returned home I had been in Underland for about a weeks time or something and when I returned home it had only been an hour or two" she told him.

"Let's not think about that now, we can ask Mirana later…" he said, his eyes going slightly dark as Alice saw his eyes move to watch her lips and began to lean in.

Licking her lips, she leaned in to meet him.

Neither of them had ever tried anything like this before since neither of them had thought about love like they did now but when their lips met it was like they had been doing it forever.

He smiled widely again when they broke apart but then turned serious.

"When are you coming with me?"

**That was it, what did you think? Loved it? Liked it? Disliked it? Hated it? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. **

**Look after next chapter next week! **

**- LK. **


	13. 12

**This is short I know, but I had to make it, it was 'burning' in my mind. **

**There are not so many chapters left of this story and I hoped you enjoyed reading it… I don't know really how many, maybe four? **

**REMEMBER THE THING CALLED REVIEW.**

There was no doubt in Alice's mind that she was going with Tarrant, but could she just leave? Just like that?

She had no more things to do, no more questions to answer… up here at least but could she just leave them without anythi- THE LETTERS! Good thing she brought them with her; since it was her idea to leave today anyway after some the rabbit hole was in their garden.

Fumbling in her pockets she pulled out three letters and beamed down at them.

Tarrant however was starring at the letters confused, having no idea what was going on inside her mind and what those letters were for.

"Alice… what are these?" he asked after a moment of wondering of what the letters could possibly say and who she was to give them too but came up with nothing.

"I made them to my mother, sister and Mr. Ascot to when I would leave so I wouldn't just leave them without any reason to why I was gone and they wouldn't think the worst" she explained and handed him the letters to examine himself, but instead of taking them he gripped his front pocket as it were his life.

"What is it?" Alice asked worriedly that something was happening to him since he was so far away from home or he was starting to lose his memory, but she calmed down when he pulled out a small mirror. The worried expression she wore changed into a confused one.

"A mirror?" she wondered out loud.

Tarrant's head snapped up to look into her brown eyes, searching for something, seeming in deep thought… what was he thinking?

"Tarrant?" she asked, snapping her fingers in front of his eyes a few times but nothing happened, and then, then she pinched him.

Luckily that worked and he yelped and jumped, not having been expecting that but snapped out of whatever thought he was having.

"What is it?" she asked again, growing more and more curious as why he was running around with a mirror.

Maybe he needed to make sure he didn't change back, or he was looking himself over and making sure he looked okay to her… or everyone else.

"It's a connection to Underland and Mirana, so she knows where I am and how I am but I can't get it to work… would you try Alice? Maybe you can" he said, trusting the mirror into her hands.

Turning it around in her palm once, twice and trying to find some buttons, anything but there was nothing, it looked just like any other mirror.

"Maybe she gave you a wrong one? That isn't good is it?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Tarrant paled, looking scared and looked down at his shoes.

"Tarrant what is it?" she asked gently reaching up and cupping his cheek in her right hand, his eyes snapped up to look at her.

"If… if it's the wrong one she will bring me back Alice, no matter what, it has to be to right mirror! I have longer time than this, I mean I just found you and now this!" he half whispered, half yelled afraid of any of the others hearing him.

Alice dropped her hand like she had been burned; "NO!" she said firmly, "you aren't leaving without me!" she yelled at him, not caring if anyone heard her, he couldn't leave her, she finally believed he wasn't a dream... now, now she wasn't so sure.

"Alice, I don't want too but I promised Mirana, you have to know how dangerous this is for me and Underland but I did it for you, but she had to make it safe somehow… I love you please believe me" he pleaded.

Alice quickly looked away from his eyes and instead looked at the small mirror still placed in her hand.

Mirana would never give him a wrong mirror, she was the one who had told Alice how dangerous it could be, there would have to be a way for it to work and show U- that was it!

Remembering a fairytale from when she was little when she couldn't sleep, her father would tell her stories until she would fall a sleep no matter how many he had to read and how many times he had to read them… sometimes he would even fall a sleep beside her.

Lifting it up she looked into it and seeing her own reflection, "Show me Underland" she whispered and just like the fairytale the mirror did indeed show her, what she wanted to see; Underland.

Grinning she handed Tarrant the mirror, as he eyes grew wide with happiness and excitement dancing in them.

"You did it! You made it work! But how?"

"A fairytale I remembered that also had a magic mirror in it and I thought I try it" she explained and smiled.

Excited Tarrant lifted the mirror and did the same as Alice and asked to see the Queen of Underland.

"Oh Tarrant! I was so worried! Are you in London? Did you found her? Did you tell her you love her? Did you kiss? You must tell me everything!" Mirana cried and asked fired of questions, not seeing the blonde beside Tarrant.

"Hello my Queen" Alice said, laughing slightly of the Queen, Tarrant however was blushing.

"ALICE! Oh you found her! I missed you so much Alice, and 'my Queen'? You shall call me Mirana!" Tarrant chuckled as the two women began to chatter away, probably forgetting he was there.

**That was it! So what do you think? Liked it? Loved it? Disliked it? Hated it? Let me know and REVIEW! **

**Oh! And Author note; this story I think is missing some drama… what would you like to see of troubles? I have a few ideas in mind but I would like to hear your ideas too. **

**REVIEW or Private message you decide. **

**- LK.**


	14. 13

**Hey everyone! So it's some drama time, excited? I got some good ideas and well it's really hard to choose what I'm going to do with the new couple but I can promise; It is going to end good (of course) and it's going to be tricky! **

**But yesterday an idea popped up in my mind, of course I'm not going to tell you any about that, what fun could that be?**

**But it will happen above, and I will tell you that Tarrant isn't going to be forced back because they still got time. **

**I planned in the start that it would take longer for Tarrant to get to Alice and then be forced back but I changed my mind so in this story it took him only a few hours since he landed the right place and bumped into Hamish. **

**So the drama will start next chapter. **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PEOPLE!**

"So, tell me Alice are you coming with Tarrant?" Mirana asked hopefully looking up at the younger woman.

Alice looked at Tarrant, who smiled and nodded,

"Yes I am, as soon as I got every thing ready, I need to pack some things, leave some letters and a little chat with my mother, she has to know I'm in good hands" she said and glanced towards the garden that was a little away and sighed, it wasn't going to be easy, she just hoped she could pull it off good enough and not make her mother look after her once in the future.

Mirana nodded understanding but then grinned, "Did you two… clean the air?" she asked, making sure to talk the Queen she was with the 'You-have-no-other-choice-but-to-tell-the-truth!' and from the look the two send each other and Tarrant putting an arm around Alice's waist she knew.

Although the two still seemed slightly confused on what to do next since they were both new when it came to love she could tell they really were in love.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together happily,

"So when are you leaving?" silence.

"I… I don't know, I need to talk to my mother and I'm sure I should tell her about Tarrant and me" she said blushing slightly.

"Oh well let me know so I can make a welcome back ball for you and don't you are say no! I'm am the Queen you know" everyone knew that Mirana LOVED to throw balls and they were always over done and royal and she could throw a ball for almost everything she liked.

Before Alice even opened her mouth Mirana was gone and all that was left was again her reflection.

She spoon around when she heard Tarrant chuckled behind her "You know her, she's just happy that she get's one of the only real close friends back, you mean a lot to her Alice" she smiled at him and then took his hand.

He looked down at their intertwined hands with a goofy smile, Alice however sighed.

"Alice dear what's wrong? Have you changed your mind?" he asked horrified and tried to withdrew his hand but she tightened her grip but in a gentle way.  
"No it's not that, I could never do that, we belong together… it's just that I still have to talk to my mother and tell her about you and all" Tarrant sighed in relief but just as quickly his eyes grew wide.

"Does that mean that-" "Yes it does" she said before he could finish knowing what he was about to ask, he swallowed hard only confirming it more and then she yanked him back towards the garden.

"But, but I don't know what to say!" he exclaimed, digging his feet in the ground only to be yanked forward even harder than before and he started amazing at the woman in front of him of how strong she was when she wanted to be.

Some rather not so fully clothed images popped up in his head as he eyes swayed a little down but snapped back up, he was a gentleman he wasn't like that but he couldn't help to think this was the little girl that understood him best and also annoying. And now she was a young woman, a little younger than him, but not much though cause he hadn't aged in a long time since time stopped on him completely so he had been the same age for who knows how long.

"Just tell her that you fancy me and" Tarrant yanked her back, "what?" she asked confused frowning at him "I don't fancy you Alice I've told you, I love you" he said gently, looking around and then kissed her deeply.

He didn't know where all this romantic came from, he had never tried it before since it never seemed like something he wanted or with anyone he wanted it with but it just came now and he wasn't complaining.

"I love you too Tarrant, you and your madness" she said grinning at him and turned to continue walking still yanking him with her, Tarrant rolling his eyes behind her.

"Okay are you ready?" she asked once they reached the gate and scanned the crowd for Helen Kingsleigh.

"Yes I'm ready" he decided, and turned to see she however didn't look so sure.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, squishing her hand letting her know he was with her.

"… Yes, let's get it over with" she finally answered and walked in, Tarrant right behind her.

Getting near Tarrant could both see and feel Alice tense more and more so right before they reached her mother he pulled her aside.

"Something is bothering you dear Alice" he said, searching her eyes to find any kind of hint to what was troubling the woman he loved.

She seemed to search his eyes as well as if she was unsure if she should or could tell him.

"I'm afraid that she won't approve us," she said looking down ashamed,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you may have met her but she probably just thought you as someone I just met and wanted to stop by and say hi to me… She has been trying to ever since I turned 18 to find me a man to court me but I've always declined and she always choose the rich ones and the ones that are near…" she explained to him.

"Well… We'll show her aye? You decide over your life not her and I'll stand right by your side and help you, I know you can do it, you got more muchness than anyone I know" he reassured her.

She smiled and lifted her head and stood straight.

"You're right! I'm Alice Kingsleigh" taking his hand she lead him toward her goal and stopped behind her.

With her back to them she hadn't seen them and neither did she hear them Tarrant cleared his throat.

"Mother I want to talk to you"

**So what do you think? Liked it? Loved it? Disliked it? Hated it? **

**Remember to review, it means a lot to know your thoughts about the story and don't worry about your computer attacking you if you tell me you spotted a mistake, I'd like to know that. **

**I'm starting to write 'longer' chapters so I hope you like that. **

**So, next time! **

**- LK. **


	15. 14

**Hey everybody! So sorry about the wait but I've got a lot on my hands lately! I got my school + two jobs, so I'm writing when I got the time.**

**I'm sad to annouce that the next chapter will be the last of this story, and as you see, no drama! the good news however is that I got a sequel in works with some drama and a word that gonna happen with Alice and Tarrant it's starting with M... Guess it? **

**So how does a sequel sound to you? **

**Anyway, I hope you will enjoy the chapter! **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**

When the older woman started to turn around Tarrant suddenly wanted to turn around and run.

But as he promised he stayed still, Alice's hand clasped in his firmly.

He couldn't shallow whatever suddenly had decided to get stuck in his throat, making him gulp when her eyes meet his.

What if she didn't want him to court her daughter? Of course he knew Alice would never let her mother decide that but still… it would be nice not to be disliked maybe even hated by your mother-in-law this soon.

He didn't even know how to ask, of course he could say the whole truth but he didn't think she would think him much sane if he said; well I'm Tarrant Hightopp, I'm a hatter, a mad one, I used to be sane but that shattered when my clan was killed by the red big head… I'm the royal hatter actually! I live in Underland and drink tea with a talking mad hare wearing clothes (how odd the animals up here wasn't dressed… did they like running around nude?) and a mouse with a sword also dressed and talking like every other animal almost… I don't look like this at all! I look just like what I am; A MAD HATTER. I would very much like to hat you! Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk? Oh and I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M.

Yes that would probably just go wonderful.

So he would have to lie… for now at least.

"Yes Alice?" Helen asked, eyeing the two young people in front of her, stopping on their intertwined hands.

"Anything you would like to tell me?"

Trying once again to shallow the thing in his throat and noting it didn't work he cleared his throat.

"I wish to ask if I may have the pleasure of escorting your daughter Helen Kingsleigh. I met her while in China and I never stopped thinking about her and I love her. I promise you I will not hurt her, not on purpose I would beat myself up and I will give her everything to make her happy" he finished.

Was he sweating? It wasn't that hot and he was outside! Okay maybe it was warm and the clothes was killing him in more ways than one.

Thinking about his clothes, Alice hadn't said anything about them yet.

Stopping short in his thought when he realized Helen was still eyeing him like he was going to kidnap her daughter… well sort off but she didn't know that.

"Alice do you love this man?" she asked, breaking the long look to look at Alice instead who gripped his hand tighter and he had to fight back a cringe.

"Yes I do mother"

She turned back to look at Tarrant one more time and then sighed.

"I'm giving you my pleasing my dear, and I know you wouldn't hurt her, you don't seem like the type, and I talking for both Alice's father and me when I ask you to take care of her… and even if I had said no wouldn't Alice had listened, she got that from her father" she smiled and stroked her daughters cheek.

A tear dropped down her cheek as she looked at her daughter.

"I'm sorry I've been so hard on you and tried to change you to someone who you didn't were and never will be, you're too much like your father, so carefree. But I just want what's best for you and I thought if I could find you a good man he could take care of you when I couldn't… but I see you found one just fine by yourself" she patted Tarrant's arm and turned to walk away,

"Mother wait!" Alice said quickly, making Helen turning around to see what she had to say but instead Alice pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, I love you" she whispered to her mother, the older woman smiled and kissed Alice's forehead, "I love you too my darling" and walked away.

"You okay love?" he whispered a, they walked around the garden a little,

"Yes, just thinking about my father" she answered, looking towards the sky.

Looking up himself, he wondered if that was where the people who passed away went.

In Underland he was always told they went to another place far away that you would never find no matter how hard you tried before it was your own time.

"He sounds like a good man"

"He was, my mother said I got almost everything from him and her stubbornness"

"I learned that from when I first saw you, a little girl who just invited herself to our tea party" he chuckled, she grinned and said "I never got to taste the tea, you kept yelling 'CLEAN CUP MOVE DOWN!" He laughed loudly at that, "Well we are mad you know"

"Yes I know,"

"So are we leaving soon?" he asked after a moment of content silence official breaking it.

"Yes we are, I'm ready but I just have to give the letters and pack some things" she answered and turned them so they were walking back into the mess of people they just a while ago got out from.

"Where are we going Alice?"

"Finding my mother, I need to tell her we're leaving"

"But isn't she going to ask where?" he wondered out loud and ducked his head when he almost smashed into one of the waiters tray raised into the air on one hand.

"Well yes, but I'm not wasting more time," she said simply as she spotted her mother.

"Mother! Mother wait!" she called,

Helen turned to look at her daughter and the man she just gave her daughter away to.

"Yes dears?" she asked,

"We are leaving, I'm going to pack some of my things and then I'm going around the world to sail with Tarrant, he has to leave and I want to go with him" she told her.

The older woman eyes widened.

"Well I can't stop you but you have to promise me you'll write and at least visit me and let me know my grand kids when the time comes" Tarrant blushed but grinned at the idea of a little boy with blonde hair and line green eyes.

"We well, I will keep her up on it, I promise you" he told her, she smiled at him and gave each of them a hug and whispered to him "take care of her" and he nodded.

"Well then, I wish you a safe trip" she said and patted Alice's cheek once more and walked away.

"I'm going to miss her," Alice said once they were seated in a carriage and on their way to her house.

"I know but it will work out some time" he promised her.

**So? What do you think? Liked it? Loved it? Disliked it? Hated it? Review and let me know. **  
**See you next time! **

**- LK.**


	16. 15

**Well this is the end! feels weird to another story really, so did you like it? **

**As I said I'm working on a sequel, I don't know however when it's going to be published, maybe sunday or next week, I really don't know. **

**The review is going to about how it is for Alice to live in Underland, and Tarrant thinking a special word starting with the letter M. **

**To tell you, this story didn't come to be as I had thought about in the start, there was going to be drama, like Hamish or her mother or Tarrant being forced back but suddenly time ran out. **

**Did you miss drama? **

**Also I'm working on some Fremione (Harry Potter) if any of you guys like that, you should check it out once I get around to get it out. **

**The Fremione story is about Fred, realizing he is in love with Hermione and she of course doesn't know a thing and there's drama in that, and of course George is there to help his twin get the bird. (It's after the war, and I could never drem of killing Fred) **

**But I will let you read on. **

**ENJOY!**

**AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**

"Have you got everything packed love?" Tarrant asked from the chair he was seated in by the window in Alice's room.

It was just as he imagined it to be; cream blue walls, most of the furniture white except an old brown writing desk probably from her father's study and an old rocking chair, the one he was sitting in.

Rocking back and forth gently, afraid to break the chair he looked at what she was packing.

He didn't know why she was packing almost all her clothes; he would make her everything with his own hands at what he was best at besides hatting of course.

"Yes I almost got it, I just need to get my journal," she said and then clamped a hand over her mouth her eyes wide.

"Nothing to be embarrassed over love" he reassured her.

He knew people had secrets, even though sometimes he found a journal rather stupid because even though it could be hidden it was always bound to be read, but if you didn't have anyone to listen to you and you needed to get it out one way or another where else to do it?

She removed the hand slowly, her eyes softening.

"Close your eyes" she whispered loud enough for him to hear, he was curious and was about to ask why but decided against it and closed his eyes and listened to her run around the room searching for the journal.

"Got it," she exclaimed, and Tarrant by mistake opened his eyes to see her standing hugging a brown leather book,

"Tarrant!" she yelped and he closed his eyes again and threw his hands in the air "I'm sorry, it was a mistake!" he said quickly.

Ruffling sounded around him and he had to fight himself for not pecking to see what she was doing.

"Okay you can open your eyes now" she called and he opened them again to find her standing in the middle of the room with her suitcase in hand.

He grinned and jumped out of the chair; walking towards her he took the suitcase from her.

"Well then… shall we?" he asked, offering her his other arm which she took and chuckled, "Gladly, but we have to go back to the Ascots garden, that's where the rabbit hole is" she told him as they made their way down the stairs and out the front door.

"Well then off we go!" he said, and got into the carriage, Alice had asked to wait outside while she packed.

"Back to the garden please" she said to the man and got in too.

"Are you excited?" Tarrant asked, taking her hand in his.

He was excited, he was finally getting her back and it couldn't be better.

She loved him like he loved her, something he almost didn't dare dream off but she did!

"Yes but we've got to be sneak by them, they would wonder what we will be doing back there" she told him and looked at the window, they would soon be there.

"We're here," she said, jumping out the carriage excited.

It had first kicked in now that she was going back and she couldn't wait to see the others.

"I'm coming, I have to get your suitcase," he said, stepping out, pulling the suitcase out after him.

"Thank you my good man" he told the man and gave him the rest of his money he, had gotten with him.

The mans eyes widened and he thanked him many times shocked but Tarrant just shrugged his shoulders, took Alice's hand and walked away.

"Oh! Before we go, I forgot I have something for you" he said, stopping their walk,

"What?" she asked curious; what was he giving her? And whatever it was to be, why?

"Wait a moment," he said, holding up a finger and his other hand, fumbling after something in his pocket.

"Aha!" he grinned and pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket and placed it in her waiting hands.

Opening it slowly she gasped at the sight of the ring inside of it, "I wanted to give you something, to remind you of Underland if you didn't want to come and also Hamish said that I probably wouldn't be let in without a present" he explained to her and took the box from her, taking out the ring and placed it on her finger.

"Perfect," he said, smiling at the sight.

It was indeed perfect; it just was on the wrong finger, he would have to work on that.

"Thank you" she whispered and kissed him gently, pulling away to look at the ring again.

"You're welcome my Alice" she smiled at what he just called her, and took his hand and continued to walk toward the garden.

"So how far is it?" he asked for the fifth time as they were still walking.

"We are here" she announced at the same time and pointed at the hole in front of them.

"Hmm… I would have thought something bigger" he mussed, but threw in the suitcase and pushed Alice forward gently.

He would jump in himself first, but he was afraid the minute he jumped in, she would run away and never return.

"A little bigger would be nice yes, it's not very good when you're in a dress" she said before jumping in, Tarrant right behind her.

"This is much worse than the mirror, it's not that much falli- UMPF!" Tarrant yelled over the rushing air when his back suddenly hit something soft causing him to bounce right back up again and continue down.

"I've tried this twice but I doubt I ever get use to it!" Alice yelled back and suddenly it was as everything slowed down around them as furniture flew around them.

"Interesting" landing in a rocking chair and kicking up his feet on a table a bit away from it only to thrown out of it.

"It's quiet nice," he told her as he took in the now much wider hole, and not so much dirty anymore.

"Yes, just lovely, except the first part and the end of it" she answered.

He opened his mouth to ask what about the end but didn't get to it when he hit the ground… or well the ceiling really and then he hit the ground, Alice landing on top of him.

"I love you Alice, but could you please move?" he grunted out, Alice yelped and got off him.

"I'm sorry" she exclaimed.

"No worries, now what?" he asked, getting up and dusting off his clothes.

"We have to get through the door," she said, pointing at a door in front of them… a tiny one.

"Ah, very well. Where are the key and the bottle?" looking around the room, he came to a stop on a table in the middle of the room, and walked over to it.

As he thought, the key and bottle was indeed placed on it, and he took the key and placed it by the door and took a swig of the bottle and placed it back on the table to Alice before shrinking.

He shrunk out of his jacket, his waistcoat, his shoes, his shirt and his hat, leaving him in his trousers, an undershirt and his socks.

He looked up at the now much bigger Alice above him and grinned at her.

She took a swig and held onto her dress and shrunk to the same size as him and before he knew it, she was standing beside him.

He walked towards the door, and took the key and unlocked the door with glee even though the key was bigger than him.

Pushing it open he was greeted with his home.

"Welcome back Alice" he told her, and took her hand and walked into Underland.

**SO! That was it! What did you think? Liked it? Loved it? Disliked it? Hated it? REVIEW. **

**- Next time, remember to keep your eyes open! **

**- LK.**


End file.
